Jeff Fatt
Jeffrey Wayne "Jeff" Fatt is the original purple Wiggle. He plays many musical instruments including the keyboard, accordion, guitar and bass guitar. Jeff left the group at the end of 2012. After retirement he began making cameos and playing instruments with Murray and Greg for the current Wiggles. He was replaced with Lachlan Gillespie. Other Infomation Jeff is an Australian musician and actor. He is best known as a member of the of the Wiggles, Jeff Fatt became one of the "most popular" Asian performers in the world. The son of Chinese parents who owned a large retail store in Casino, Jeff had aspirations to become an architect and earned a Bachelor of Arts in industrial design. He opened a public address equipment business with his brother in Sydney when he began playing keyboard for the rockabilly band The Roadmasters and was recruited by Anthony and Paul Field to join The Cockroaches. After The Cockroaches ''disbanded in the early '90s, Anthony asked Jeff, who was renovating his house at the time, to help them record The Wiggles' first album in 1991. Jeff reported, "I got this call from Anthony: 'Hello, Anthony. Go away, go away. I'm not interested,' you know. He's always got these ideas for things. He said, 'I've got this idea, come down to the studio.'" Jeff's response to Anthony's request was, "How long will it take?". As a Wiggle, Jeff wore a purple skivvy. He was sleeping at odd times, which led to a Wiggles' catchphrase and the title of one of their songs, "Wake Up, Jeff!" Jeff is the oldest Wiggle and is well-known for his "laid-back personality". As Sam, when referring to the development of The Wiggles' acts, "Jeff really does fall asleep", and Jeff reported, "The irony is I'm a very light sleeper in the nighttime. I will invariably have a snooze before the show". Jeff was the only member of The Wiggles without a background in early childhood education; he stated that was the reason falling asleep was chosen as his act, "because it was a way of getting me involved in the shows without actually having to do anything". Jeff reports that it took about a year to teach himself childhood development in the early wiggly days. Or as he quoted, "learn the language of preschool", including addressing children using the inclusive "everybody", instead of "boys and girls", and that The Wiggles' first performances were traumatic for him because he was not used to being around children. Since 1990, Jeff has taken a photo a day documenting the most eventful thing that has happened to him. He is "a keen surfer", leading to the production of album and accompanying song Surfer Jeff. Jeff was made a Member of the Order of Australia (AM) on 26 January 2010 for service to the arts, particularly children's entertainment, and to the community as a benefactor and supporter of a range of charities. In 2011, after numerous heart issues, Jeff underwent a triple bypass and received a pacemaker, and therefore could not in the band's US tour that year. Song Credits [[Taking Off! (video)|Taking Off!'']] * Do The Propeller! - Composition & Lyrics (w/Anthony Field, John Field) * Emma (With The Bow in Her Hair) - Composition, Arrangement & Lyrics (w/Anthony Field, John Field) * I've Got My Glasses On! - Arrangement & Lyrics (w/Anthony Field, John Field) * Who Got Da Bones? - Music & Lyrics (w/Anthony Field) * Meteorology (The Study of the Atmosphere) - Composition, Arrangement & Lyrics (w/Anthony Field, John Field, Paul Field) * Alouette/Mimi's Dance - Arrangement (w/Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins, Alex Keller) Category:Wiggly Topics Category:Wiggle Members Category:People Category:Pianists Category:Chase people Category:Families Category:Former Wiggles Category:Crew Category:Born in 1950's Category:Cancer Category:The Cook Category:Galleries Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:People Galleries Category:Family Galleries Category:Wiggly Dancers Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:Songwriters Category:Accordionists Category:Musicians Category:2018 Category:Arrangers Category:East Asia Category:Pirates Category:Guest Star Category:Guitarists Category:Producers Category:The Sacred Hearts members Category:2019